


Not a Homosexual My Ass

by kaylabear978



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Feels, Fluffy, Kissing, Lots and lots of feels, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylabear978/pseuds/kaylabear978
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In and AU where John and Dave get together every summer at one of their houses. They both live in the same state just on opposite ends of it so they don't get to see each other very often. Through parental consent and approval they alternate houses each summer. This time it happens to be at John's house. Dave's had a crush on John for a while and this time when they get together John admits that he has feeling for Dave. Dave is happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Homosexual My Ass

As I work allI hear is silence and you deeply breathing. I lay next to you, my best friend, and hear you breathing while in a deep slumber. It’s truly peaceful. You have removed your glasses and closed your eyes for the night. It’s really a sight to behold, considering you’re always so loud and full of energy while your wake.  
  
You started to fall asleep as we were talking. I had noticed but didn’t stop, knowing that it was my voice lulling you closer to the bliss that is sleep. You hadn’t changed out of your clothes from the day. You chose not to complaining that your pajamas were too short in the legs and arms. I only smirked and made a joke about how much shorter you were than me, which honestly wasn’t as much as it had been the previous summer when we had gotten together.  
  
I kept talking and watched your eyelids start to droop. They began covering your sapphire blue eyes. Your speech started to become slower and slurred. I kept talking, your responses becoming shorter and less frequent. I just kept talking you towards sleep. When you finally gave in to your drowsiness you took off your glasses and laid your head down on the pillow, snuggling deeper into your sleeping bag.  
  
I kept talking waiting for you to fully submerge into sleep. When you did I placed a gentle kiss upon your cheek. I sat and watched you for a while as you adjusted in your dreams. You giggled and my heart fluttered. The way you can do that to me so easily is like nothing I can describe.  
  
I pulled out my laptop that I had recently gotten from Bro and I began to write a rap. It was about you, and how you can make my heart flutter and dance. You play my heart like you play the piano, gently and with care.  
  
Eventually I stopped writing the rap and I just sat there describing some of our best moments together. You would never know how I viewed you though. The fear that you might reject me is too much. You’re too important to my life. You turn over and stretch a little; I know you will be stirring soon. You never stay asleep for too long at our sleepovers. You only take simple cat naps.  
  
I close the lid on the laptop and slide it back into the bag I brought with me to your house. You start to stir. As you turn over, your eyes starting to blink open, you stretch and yawn. I hide a smile at seeing your perfect blue eyes, which always have a twinkle in them, by yawing as well.  
  
You smile at me and sit up looking at the clock. You stretch again stand up and ask me if I am hungry. My stomach growls lightly and you laugh. I stand up not showing any emotion like always. My mouth in a straight line, my mutant red eyes hidden behind me ever present sunglasses.  
  
We go to your kitchen and you offer a few things, but not what I really want. I want you to offer me yourself. I know you won’t though. I chose one of the cereals you offered instead of speaking what I really wanted. You mumble quietly about if I wanted something that you didn’t list, that I could ask for it. I only pretend not to hear it.  
  
I thank you and start talking with you again. We pick up where we left off before you fell asleep. We had been talking about what had happened over the year that we didn’t get to see each other. I try to resist the urge to comment on how much taller you’d gotten, but fail. You blush a little bashfully like the derp you are.  
  
You try to shrug it off but we both know the undertone that was in what I just said. I let it slip through my facade on purpose; trying to test the waters. We both continue on with the discussion the undertone growing to become the overall tone in everything we both say. We’re joined by your dad not too long later, who’s going to leave soon for work.  
  
He reminds us both of rules and is off. He walks out the front door and before I hadn’t even noticed that your hand was brushing mine on the table. At first I thought it was unintentional. I soon figure out it isn’t and I hold it in mine.  
  
You gently squeeze my hand and stand up. You lead me back up the stairs, not letting go of my hand, and I follow. You sit down on your bed, and I sit down next to you. You awkwardly shuffle and blush a light pink. I’ll never be able to forget it.  
  
You slowly start to lean closer to me. I watch you carefully as you close your eyes and keep getting closer. I swallow nervously before leaning forward towards you. You still have my hand clasped with yours and you gently squeeze it again when our lips meet. Afterwards, sliding your hand from mine and wrapping your arms around my neck. I move mine to loop them around your waist.  
  
The kiss isn’t what most people think of as perfect, but to me it is. My shades and your glasses keep clacking together, so you slide my shades up over my head to rest in my hair. Both of us slowly pull away from each other. You look into my eyes, that you’ve only seen a few other times, and I can tell the words you want to speak. I wait for you though, hoping that my face shows how I feel too.  
  
“Dave, I love you.” I smile at your words. I know there isn’t anything else that I could possibly respond than the truth.  
  
“I love you too, John.” I kiss you gently on the cheek, like I had earlier. You roll your eyes and pull me into another kiss. Your lips locked with mine. I blush lightly and smile against your lips. I couldn’t be happier than I am right now. I knew somewhere deep down that you did love me back. I have to stop myself when I think, “Not a homosexual my ass.”  
  
That’s for a different time. Until then, I think I’ll just enjoy your lips on mine, and being able to call you mine.


End file.
